Just One More Thing
by JotunheimCannibal
Summary: Fury assigned Tony to be Loki's 'buddy' when he starts S.H.I.EL.D Secondary School. But with Loki's past, will he be able to be what Tony wants him to be... and what he wants to be to Tony? High School AU. FrostIron.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Just One More Thing.**

_Chapter 1: Prologue._

"Let me look at our timetable, Brucey!" Tony pressed excitedly, jumping on the spot by his science buddy's locker.

Bruce sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and reached in his locker for his lessons period. Tony fist pumped in the air as Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"We got science together, my man!" His eyes glistened as he leaned his back against the lockers and compared each others timetables.

"So you mean I'm going to be stuck with the narcissistic philanthropist Tony Stark in my best lesson? Oh gee, I'm screwed." He said sarcastically as he laughed lowly.

* * *

Thor flung his arm around his younger brother's shoulders as they admired the hallway of students. Well, more like _Thor_ admired it, Loki had scowled at the students scattering like ants.

"Let us see if we can find our buddies, shall we, brother?" Thor suggested enthusiastically.

The brothers had just moved to America from England and were starting at S.H.I.E.L.D Secondary School after the summer holidays. Dr. Fury - the headmaster – had assigned them with people from their year to show them around and take them to classes, etc.

Thor had been assigned to one named Jane Foster. Loki on the other hand, had been given to the one and only...

Tony Stark.

* * *

**A/N: 'Kayz, I know it's short, but it's just gettin' you into the idea of what's up and all that jazz. ;D**

**So a few notes :3 Yes, the title is named after Columbo's famous phrase "Just one more thing." Oooh *strokes moustache* look at me with such a creative mind xD**

**Second, I'm sorry if I use some weird ass words in this fic, I'm British so yes, I call it "secondary" school xD (High school for where ever you are)**

**Chapters will be longer than this, this was just the beginning. ;D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am going to go sob in a corner somewhere because I do not own any of the Characters in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Room A18

Loki followed behind his brother as they arrived at the headmaster's office and winced as Thor banged rather loudly on the glass door; amazed that it didn't shatter.

The door whipped open to reveal a rather strong African-American who appeared to be wearing an eye-patch.

_Oh great._

He put on a smile as he saw the man eye him and Thor up and down with a look on his face as he just drank a bottle of lemon juice. Loki followed his eyes and looked down at himself. He wore tight black leather trousers with green converse and a green t-shirt with a Shakespeare quote written in an elegant script across the centre. He also wore a necklace with a L on it and a few bracelets that hung around his pale wrists.

"So you're the Odinsons, I see?"

"Yes sir!" Thor boomed. "We have come to join with our alliances!"

Loki shook his head as he face palmed at his brothers choice of words.

"Uh huh? They're in here." Fury replied amusingly. Loki and Thor walked hesitantly inside the small office and found 2 students standing near the end wall. A female, medium length brown hair and a smile on her face that seems like she isn't sure what to do. And loitering against the dark blue wallpaper was a boy, a bit shorter than Loki himself, but he was examining his nails, without a single worry in the world. Loki eyed him carelessly, wearing a dark browny-purple Black Sabbath shirt and baggy dark trousers with some black and blue trainers, added up with some scruffy hair and – _gorgeous_ – brown eyes.

Loki shook the thought from his head and was lightly pushed by his brother towards the students. Thor engulfed the girl in a hug as they introduced themselves, Loki simply stuck his hand out towards the boy.

"Loki." He announced. The boy looked up at him and smirked one-sidedly.

"Tony, Tony Stark." He returned the gesture as they shook hands. The bell rang as they let go and Fury told them to, quote 'Get the hell to class before you have an eye patch like me.'

"Let's get you to class, Lokes." Tony put his hand on the taller boys back between his shoulder blades and leaded him out through the hallway. Thor muttered his farewell and luck to his brother before going the opposite direction with his new friend.

Tony took a look at Loki's timetable. "Ah, Literature. Nice choice."

Loki merely shrugged but smiled to himself anyway. "I like Shakespeare."

"Ah, I noticed by your shirt." He pointed towards it for emphasis. "And I bet you're a hell of a speaker with that British accent of yours."

Loki giggled and blushed as he looked down to the ground and bit his lip.

Tony noticed the gesture and carried on with his careless flirting. "You better open up some space for me in your schedule, young man, because you're giving me lessons on your hair." He pulled at a strand delicately and let it fall gracefully back onto Loki's nape. Loki ran his fingers through his own hair and slapped Tony's arm gently.

"You're such a charmer, Stark." He forced out. Tony winked back at him.

"So here's the English block, and your room is A1.8, and that is... ah, right here." Tony jumped once as he held a hand out towards the door and smiled at the boy next to him. Loki looked hesitant as he played with his bracelets and let out a shaky breath and looked at Tony.

"I'll be let out early so I can meet you here after class." He reassured. Loki smiled thankfully and let his muscles relax. Tony fist pumped the boy who giggled.

"I'll see you then, kay?"

"Okay." Loki whispered as he watched the boy walk off towards where they came from, he let his eyes linger down to the boys arse as he walked away and bit his lip as he felt his cheeks burn up just thinking about the boy.

Okay, so Loki had a crush on Tony. Big deal?


	3. Chapter 3 - Star-crossed Lovers

_Chapter 3: Star-crossed lovers_

Loki liked English, it was one his best lessons. He liked how he could range his vocabulary and express almost every feeling known to man in mere words.

He was sitting two rows from the back and sat at a lone desk, alike everyone else. Resting his chin on the heel of his palm and his elbow on the desk, his eyes slid gracefully along the comprehension of Romeo and Juliet that lay flat in front of him. He knew all of this already, succeeding in the romance novel in his last school; the teacher muttering the plot and characters which was already basic knowledge to the boy.

He let his thoughts run over his day. Next he had Art, a lesson he also enjoyed and did frequently in his own time. (Hopefully he might find something useful in that lesson.) He smirked to himself as he remembered Tony's words; _"I'll be let out early so I can meet you here after class."_

Loki wasn't one to have many friends, he mainly stuck around with Thor in his last school, but his brother insisted he try to converse with people in his own year, too. And now Loki has spoken to Tony... and he doesn't mind that at all.

He was surprised at himself too. He wouldn't normally crush on someone he barely knew, let alone a boy he barely had a few short conversations with. But the tall pale boy just couldn't resist the drowning brown eyes, the bed hair and the lazy smile.

Loki closed his eyes slowly and waited for the rest of the lesson to be over.

* * *

Tony walked the lonely halls about 5 minutes before the bell would ring, causing all the silent passage ways to be filled with murmurs, pushing bullies, and blushing school girls trying to make their way to their next class.

He liked the boy so far, but he seemed quiet, isolated, and a bit shy. But hey, he's buddied up with _the_ Tony Stark, so he'll come out of his shell eventually. He made it to the English block a few minutes before the bell and already saw Loki putting his book into his bag and making his way to the door, whispering apologies to the scowling people he walked into on the way out. Eventually, his eyes locked with Tony's and he smiled brightly.

"Hey." He breathed.

"Good class?" Tony motioned for Loki to follow, throwing his arm around the taller boys' shoulders so he wouldn't get lost. Loki shrugged and readjusted the bag on his arm.

"Ah, too smart for Shakespeare, are we now?" Tony teased.

"Just one of my basic talents. Get used to it." _Damn._ Loki can sure hold a conversation. Tony threw his head back as he laughed and waved at a couple holding hands that passed them.

"Who're they?" Loki asked curiously.

"Oh them? Natasha and Clint. Some buds of mine, you should sit with us at lunch and meet the gang."

"Gang." Loki whispered to himself.

"Sure they'll love 'yah, V2." Tony tightened his hold on the boy and got a confused glance back.

"V...2?"

"You know, Version 2. Upgraded version of Shakespeare?" Loki thought for a second then laughed, a strand of hair falling in front of his face then tucking it lightly behind his ear. When he looked up, there was a rectangular and colourful building in front of him. He admired the different styles of art that were layered on the walls. Paint, charcoal, graffiti, plus 3D and 2D images splattered onto the concrete wall.

The same thing happened, Loki went to class, and once again, the teacher was amazed by the most simplest of work.

* * *

Loki met up with Tony once again when the lesson was over and they moved over to the wooden tables out in the shade, the light wind blowing Loki's hair like leaves on a tree. He sat opposite to Tony, Thor next to him and a blonde firm man next to Tony, who introduced himself by the name 'Steve.' Tony was chewing on a cocktail stick which got Loki staring but was knocked out of his gaze by Thor.

"How has your first day been, brother?"

"It was, uh" He glanced back to Tony who was smiling seductively at him. "Interesting."

Thor raised an eyebrow at the obvious connection between the two and laughed to release the silence.

"I am very fond of the girl who showed me around! Miss Foster was very helpful!" He announced.

"I'm sure she was, Thor." Loki giggled. He leaned back, closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his gelled back hair, listening to the shutter of breath from the boy across from him.

"I must thank you, son of Stark, for befriending Loki. He doesn't have many."

Loki hissed and nudged Thor hard. "Do you ever shut up?" He growled.

"It's fine, Lokes, I'm cool with being your friend." He joked, but Loki was still glaring daggers at his brother. A few scary seconds later Loki quickly shot up, grabbed his bag and strolled off towards the building. Thor sighed to himself and was about to apologise before Tony said it was fine and went to find Loki.


	4. Ch 4 - To Forgive, Or To Be Forgiven

_Chapter 4 - To Forgive, Or To Be Forgiven._

Loki took strong confident steps as he heavily walked down the halls of the school, eyes glued to the male bathroom door. Kicking the door open he subconsciously realised that it was empty.

He sucked in a harsh breath and leaned against the sink, listening to the even beat of the water droplets falling from the tap, mesmerised by the constant sound.

* * *

Tony walked hesitantly as he followed Loki's footsteps, giving an apologetic smile to the confused students.

He wasn't sure whether to blame himself for what happened or not. _"Perhaps I may have overdone the flirting." _He thought to himself. Loki seemed fine at the start – well, as fine as a student could be on their first day – until he started looking like a poked cat, promising a slow and painful death to Thor who seemed oblivious do his comment. But Tony felt as though he may have just added the cherry to Loki's anger and made him run off.

But as he slowly creaked open the bathroom door he winced as he saw Loki's heavy breathing as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Conversation could've gone better?" Tony mentioned.

Loki quickly glanced over to the boy then looked back down. "Perhaps." He barely said. Tony smiled cautiously and walked over to the hunched boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Loki said as he looked down at the boy.

"It's not your fault." Tony reassured. Loki closed his eyes, leaned his head back and took a deep breath.

_In. Out._

The silence wasn't uncomfortable; in fact, it was getting easier as the seconds passed by. Loki was beginning to smile back at the student who began to rub small circles into his shoulder.

"Do you want to get to our next class?"

"Our?" Loki asked.

"We both got P.E next." Tony smirked.

"T-Together?"

"Yep." Tony's smile widened as his white teeth began to show and he laughed lowly. Loki gave a sigh of relief and nodded slowly.

* * *

This has been the longest day ever. Only into the 3rd period and Loki has already crushed on his friend, got pissed at his brother, got lost 4 times and is already staring at Tony's arse as he got dressed for P.E.

Not the best idea.

He ripped his gaze from the boy to look up at a boy much stronger than himself. He was staring wide eyed and a evil smirk on his face as he laughed and nudged the kid next to him.

"Look! The new kid's gay!" He shouted for the whole changing room to hear. Loki felt a wave of anxiety run through his veins and tensed up the room erupted into laughter. He hugged his arms and winced before turning to the wall and shivering, already feeling the tears flooding his vision.

Tony glared at the boy who made the accusation.

_Thanos._

The schools biggest ass hole and Tony's ex-boyfriend. And I know what you're thinking, bi-sexual student bullies the new kid because he was caught staring at another boys rear? Weird right. But he and Tony never went public as he knew no one would accept them.

So he bullies Loki instead?

"You wanna say that again, Thane?" Tony threatened. The boy's smile quickly disappeared and eyed Tony up and down before turning away.

"It's okay, Loki. Just ignore them." He reassured. Loki quickly wiped at his eyes and sniffed as he looked at Tony through glassy and worried eyes.

* * *

The lesson could've gone better. Loki was clinging to Tony like a lost puppy, who defended the boy confidently, even going as far as throwing a dodge ball at the next innocent kid who took a step near them.

Loki imagined a sort of force field around Tony, or some form of Earth's atmosphere, with the threat of immediately freezing to death if he went out to space. They didn't realise, but it was unusual how – in such a short time – you could gain so much trust in someone; and for that person to be Loki... well, this must be a bloody miracle.

But yes, Loki was gay. Not something he wanted the school to know at all, let alone his first day, but there wasn't much he could do about it now. Tony wasn't teasing him about it, although the fact he hasn't said anything at all about it did also leave an uneasy feeling in Loki's stomach. Hopefully that was just for the fact he didn't have any time.

* * *

After a long and mixed reviewable day, Loki noticed his brother coming towards him in a group as he waited at the school gates ready to go home. The people waved off to the blonde who engulfed Loki in a bone-breaking hug.

"Brother! Good to see you!"

"Sure, Thor." Loki said, less enthusiastically. Thor leaned back to see his siblings face.

"I hope the day hasn't been to troublesome for you?" Loki considered telling Thor about Thanos, but he decided against it. Vowing to tell his brother if things got any worse.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" He joked. Just as he was about to leave the school gates, he received a text message from Tony.

'_BFC at your 9:00 ~ T'_

Loki quickly turned to his left and noticed Thanos laughing with some friends, luckily not spotted the pale boy yet. He walked quickly out of the gates, dragging Thor with him then held his head down as he passed him. A few seconds later, raising his head he spotted Tony leaning against a tree and giving a thumbs up sign. Loki returned the gesture then texted back;

'_Thankz x3 BFC? ~ GOM'_

'_Big Fat Cunt. xD And, 'GOM'? ~ T'_

Loki bit his lip as he smirked and texted back.

'_God of Mischief ;)'_

He looked up just in time to see Tony read the text, then throw his head back in laughter.


End file.
